


Torn between two lovers

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, SuperCorp, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara loves the one she's with. A little Supercat and  little Supercorp.





	Torn between two lovers

Cat's lips were so soft as she pressed them against Kara’s. Kara smiled as she kissed Cat back. Her body tingled and pleasure shot through her as Cat's hands ran down her back, and her lips made their way down her neck. She pushed Cat away and holding her face gently in her super strong hands she said, “Cat, I love you.” 

Cat smiled and pushed her down on the bed. One small hand finding it's way between her legs, as soft but hungry lips found her neck again. “Cat,” she said softly as ecstasy filled her and thought fled. 

A hand shook her shoulder. A voice called her name. “Kara, Kara wake up.”

Kara opened her sleepy eyes. Lena Luthor looked at her with concern. Lena’s bedside lamp was turned on and glowed softly in the room. Kara was very disoriented.

“Pretty Baby, are you ok? You were breathing funny and kept mumbling something. All I caught was Cat.”

Kara sat up taking the covers with her. Lena was naked. She sported two dark brown hickies, one on each breast. Kara felt a little uncomfortable. She was fully aware now and a bit embarrassed at her dream. If she was honest with herself, she was deeply in love with Cat Grant. Yet, Lena had her heart as well. She loved them both. One she assumed she could never have. The other was here, now, and worrying over her.

“Sometimes, I have bad dreams. Even if they aren't bad, they can be, um, intense.” It had been an intense dream. She supposed if she felt herself between her legs, she'd be soaking wet. This was so awkward. She felt oddly guilty like she'd been cheating. 

Lena ran a loving hand up and down her back. It felt warm through her tshirt. “You are so strong, yet so vulnerable. You've probably seen a lot of terrible things that come back to haunt you in your dreams.”

“I've seen a lot of really fucked up shit that's for sure.” Kara paused then went on speaking, “Lena, it really means alot to me that I can come to you. That we’re close.” She reached out her hand and ran it over the tops of Lena breasts. Her other arm encircled Lena’s shoulders and drew her in close. “Being with you is so comforting and soothing.” Kara kissed her slowly and deeply. “Mmmmmmm, Rao, you’re pretty.” Kara pushed her down on the mattress and rolled on top. 

Later when Kara thought about her feelings for Lena and Cat, she found it odd that she wanted Cat on top of her, pawing at her and grabbing, and fucking her with her fingers. Yet, Kara always took the top with Lena. Something about Lena made her want to smother her in kisses and tear her panties off. It wasn't at all uncommon for Kara to fly through Lena’s open bedroom window and just grab the woman up in her arms, slam her down onto the bed and ravish her nonstop for hours. Making Lena cry, “OH GOD!” was an addiction, and it made Kara feel powerful.

Kara felt awkward having such deep, yet somewhat different feelings for two women. Yet, you can't choose who you love, and you can't help how you feel. Kara just hoped Lena never found out how deep Kara's feelings for Cat went. Lena was a good woman, and so far she'd been very understanding of Supergirl's commitments. She didn't need an extra reason to feel jealous. She thought, “I should do something nice for Lena, something special. Oh, the Netherlands has beautiful tulips this time of year.” Kara leaped into the air heading east. “This won't take long, and I can get some Dutch chocolate too.”


End file.
